


Все будет хорошо

by aleks_neko



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, school boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Umbrige</p>
    </blockquote>





	Все будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Umbrige

Макото нравится смотреть, как плывет Хару, вспарывая воду мощными гребками. Его тело блестит в лучах солнца или ламп, и капли переливаются серебром. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что у Хару вместо ног рыбий хвост, что он наполовину человек, и никакого диссонанса не возникнет, так естественно тот двигается в воде.

Но больше всего Макото любит, когда Хару оказывается в его руках, как сейчас. Лежать с ним на узкой кровати, с трудом примостившись с краю, намного приятнее, чем быть порознь. Притянув Хару ближе к себе, он ведет ладонями по напряженной спине, шепчет на ухо: «Расслабься, все хорошо». Макото не видит его лица, тот уткнулся ему в грудь, тяжело дышит: Хару с трудом даются разговоры с вербовщиками, осаждающими его последние несколько дней.

Напряжение отпускает Хару не сразу, но у Макото терпения много. Кто-то однажды пошутил, что у него характер святого, раз терпит все выходки Хару. Выходки? Макото редко про это задумывался. Хару всегда был неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Лучший друг; тот, кто вернул ему радость от плавания. Просто Хару это Хару, и Макото любит его таким, как есть. От воспоминания об этом внутри царапает, снова вскрывает едва зажившую рану.

Макото целует Хару в висок, спускается ниже, к губам. На вкус Хару холодный и безвкусный, как вода, но отвечает с таким жаром, что Макото подминает Хару под себя, чувствуя, как тот чуть выгибается, трется пахом. Макото электрическим разрядом прошибает желание.

— Хару! — восклицает Макото. Такое поведение Хару для него неожиданность. Приятная, правда.

От нарастающего возбуждения воздух между ними плавится как лед. 

— Ты уверен? — глупый и ненужный вопрос, и в ответ Макото получает лишь пронзительный взгляд потемневших до черноты глаз. «Так хорошо понимать друг друга с полуслова», — думает Макото, глядя на прикушенную губу Хару. Его порыв стянуть футболку тот встречает почти с нескрываемым энтузиазмом, вздергивает руки, чтобы помочь. Мягкая ткань с неохотой соскальзывает, обнажая покрытую легким загаром кожу. На лице Макото появляется легкая улыбка, ему хочется бесконечно трогать Хару, целовать его, держать в своих руках. 

Прохладные пальцы Хару ложатся на щеку, скользят по ней к волосам, зарываются в них. Макото хочется заурчать от удовольствия, и он трется носом о щеку Хару.  
Уровень «стянуть друг с друга одежду и не свалиться с кровати» Макото считает пройденным, когда они, обнаженные, переплетаются руками и ногами.  
Макото устраивается между ног Хару. На бесстрастном лице Хару расплываются яркие пятна, растекаются по шее. Когда Макото ведет ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра от колена до паха, Хару отводит глаза в сторону. От этого захлестывает волной дурацкой нежности: Хару раскрывается перед ним, как ни перед кем другим. Хару редко смущается, так что эти моменты можно пересчитать по пальцам.

Напряженный темно розовый член Хару лежит на животе, поблескивая от смазки. Макото осторожно прикасается к нему, ведет пальцами от головки к поджавшимся яичкам, слегка оглаживает их и слышит рваное дыхание Хару у уха. Контроль Макото трещит по швам, как те изношенные плавки, найденные на днях. Стоило прикоснуться к ним, как они превратились в цветные бесформенные куски, отдаленно напоминающие о своем назначении.

Только попытка сосредоточиться на главном — смазка, презерватив, растянуть — и у него выходит не утонуть в океане по имени Хару раньше времени. Они оба покрыты испариной, капли пота скользят по виску, по спине между лопаток. 

Хару нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, и Макото понимает — готов. Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет, что знает о теле Хару больше, чем кто-либо.

Макото скользит головкой по промежности и, дождавшись сдавленного всхлипа Хару, мягко входит. В плечо впиваются пальцы Хару: тому все еще тяжело принимать его размеры. Макото не спешит, дает ему время привыкнуть, медленными и короткими движениями продвигаясь глубже в горячее и тугое тепло.

Хару плотно сжимается вокруг него, выгибается, словно пытается слиться с ним в единое целое. Макото чувствует, как Хару берет его лицо в ладони и целует глубоко, с силой, прикусывая за язык, за нижнюю губу. В Хару так обжигающе горячо, безумно хорошо, что Макото не может ни остановиться, ни замедлиться, сгорая от желания.

— Прости, Хару, — бездумно шепчет Макото и склоняется к его шее, скользит губами ниже к месту, где она переходит в плечо. Прижимается, оставляя бордовое пятно на коже. Стоны Хару отдаются в голове, проходятся острыми коготками по спине.

— Макото… — Макото долго не выдерживает: смотреть, как кончает Хару, выплескиваясь белесыми струями, выше его сил. Оргазм накрывает, словно цунами, утягивает на дно. — Мако… то. 

Засыпая, Макото смотрит на уткнувшегося ему в плечо Хару и невинно целует его в щеку. И надеется, что у него есть еще время изменить выбор Хару в свою пользу.


End file.
